Liposuction is currently the most popular operation in the field of cosmetic surgery. Every year, about 500,000 liposuction operations are performed in the United States. Several techniques exist to perform the liposuction procedure including dry liposuction and wet liposuction. Wet liposuction, which is the most common procedure, has the advantages of decreasing the bleeding, the bruising, and the need for general anesthetic. The procedure, however, requires the injection of a fluid into the liposuction area. The fluid may then be left inside the body to be reabsorbed by the patient's lymphatic system, but may alternatively be allowed to exit the patient's body over a period of several days post-operation through the incision locations. The exit of the post-liposuction fluid through the incision locations may be preferred because of decreased recovery time and lower chance of the formation of minor complications such as seronoma formation.
During typical post-liposuction recovery, the patient is generally recommended by the physician to wear a compression garment continuously. The compression garment functions to apply pressure around a liposuction area, facilitating the exit of the post-liposuction fluid through the incision location. Because the compression garment is to be worn continuously for several days to several weeks post-operation, the compression garment is generally of an air and fluid permeable elastic material such as nylon to allow the skin of the patient to breathe and to heal and sweat to permeate through the garment. As a result, the post-liposuction fluid exits the patient's body and permeates through the compression garment in an uncontrolled fashion. This may lead to difficulties for the patient as the post-liposuction fluid is excreted uncontrollably and may seep into their clothing, bed, etc, in an undesirable manner. Patients may place absorptive pads inside their compression garment to capture the post-liposuction fluid, but this decreases the breathability of the compression garment and requires the user to remove the compression garment to replace a soiled absorptive pad, causing both an inconvenience and the interruption of the recommended constant pressure on the liposuction area. This invention provides a system and a method to be used post-liposuction to facilitate the capture of the exiting post-liposuction fluid while maintaining the breathability of the compression garment and facilitating the recovery process for the patient.